THE UNTOLD STORY
by cococarter
Summary: This story is about Dana Lestrange, the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. It's a look on the other side of the story! The Dark side! I hope you enjoy. xoxo


CHAPTER 1 - THE FALL OF THE DARK LORD

disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters, J.K. Rowling did! I only made up Dana, Athèna and Erebus.

It was a cold, rainy day. A fall wind blew into an old woman's face. She shuttered. The day that was almost to an end wrote October 31, 1981. A child lay peacefully in her arms. She moved extremely fast for her age in the direction of a great old, dark mansion. For a moment she paused in front of the gate, and then she took a light wand out of her pocket and pointed at the heavy gate. It flew open in a heartbeat and the woman passed through, as though it was not the first time she visited. She walked over the dark path that led to a beautiful wooden double door. She knocked 2 times and whispered a soft word. One of the two doors opened a little bit, the woman entered the mansion with a soft sigh. She was standing in a great hall, with only a few candles that were meant to light the room. She looked at the child in her arms and stroke with her soft fingers over the soft little face. Big round brown eyes looked curiously up at the woman and a little smile came across the child's face. "All will be well..." She could barely speak those words, while she wasn't sure if she was speaking the truth.

The great hall was high and it had a beautiful big crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. A few painting were hanging on the wall, one seemed empty and in the other two different men were painted. It seemed as though both of the men were sleeping. At that moment another woman entered the room. "Why are you here, I thought we had an arrangement Athèna!" The old woman, named Athèna DeLis, spoke, although her French name would suggest different in an accent less English: "I thought that the circumstances would change your opinion Bella." Bellatrix lifted her dark eyebrows and looked at her mother in law for a moment. Her thin lips were pressed against each other "What do you mean circumstances?" Athèna had to sit down after these words; she looked around and found herself a big black reading chair against the wall. She sat down in a quick movement and pressed the child gently against her chest. "You didn't hear the news? Well, it only happened half an hour ago but I was there…I saw it happen!"

Bellatrix couldn't bear the thought about not knowing this, what seemed so important news. "What...What did you see?" She almost hissed as her mother in law replied. "I was out there, in Godric's Hallow, You heard about that I assume." In a second Bellatrix pressed her hand against her mouth, a small sound escaped. She heard about Godric's hallow, she knew about the plan. "I felt it, I knew something was wrong! Is he hurt? Tell me, is he hurt? He can't be…" She staggered through the hall until she reached the wall, holding her weight with her hand, so she wouldn't fall. The words that were spoken by Athèna seemed to stab right into her soul "He is gone my child, he is gone." The scream out of Bellatrix's mouth was one of extreme horror. The baby woke up and started crying, feeling the despair. Bellatrix fell on the ground and sat there, screaming and crying.

A moment later a long, dark haired man came running into the hall; he looked around with an insane look on his face. "BELLA! Stop the screaming." Then he walked over to his mother and looked her into the eye. "Mother, do something about that child." Bellatrix who was stunned by her husband sudden appear turned to him with an extreme pale face, full of grief and, while Athèna comforted the child, she spoke to him in a hoarse voice. "He is death Rodolphus, he is death." Rodolphus reaction was far from despair. He walked with strong fast footsteps to his wife, took her by her arm and lifted her up from the floor. For a moment he looked at her and then he spoke. "Bella, don't you remember what our lord said to us, he is not death. He can't be. He never will be."

His hand that was still holding her upper arm, loosened and he let his fingers slide to her hand. Before he could reach it she took a step back. Her beautiful face turned to the window and looked at the darkness outside. "I forgot about that for a moment, he must've be telling the truth. He must still be out there!" She seemed to calm herself, took a deep breath and walked over to the woman and child. She took the baby from the holder and looked at the child with a strange expression on her face. Rodolphus placed his hands on his head. "Mother, what happened? I heard you say that you saw it happen…" Athèna raised and looked at Bella and the child for a moment. Then she walked over to her son. "I was standing there, Erebus told me not to go, but I couldn't resist it. I had a vision yesterday and I had to respond." She paused for a moment; you couldn't read anything of her face, no happiness and defiantly no distress. "In my vision I had seen light, much light. That is exactly what I saw, the house exploded!

The fire was everywhere. I wanted to go over there, but nearly 5 minutes later Dumbledore was already there." The sound of this name made Bellatrix look up; all the beauty seemed to disappear from her face as she looked in extreme hatred. The baby in her arm was lurking on a wisp of long, thick brown hair. "No Bella, he didn't do anything. He just has an excellent feeling for where he is needed. You can imagine that not long after he arrived the street started to fill up. Soon they found two bodies in the ruins of the house; James and Lily." Rodolphus and Bellatrix both smiled when hearing this excellent news. But the smile faded as they saw the look on Athèna's face. With a light gasp she continued: "They also found the baby…But it was still alive!"

After those words a silence filled the room. The people in the hall looked worried and sad, but most of all they looked scared. "That is not possible, how is that possible?" Rodolphus said the words on everybody's mind. His mother sat down again and bit softly on her lip. "Maybe he is death… I mean, it could be." She spoke softly and seemed afraid to let the words escape from her lips. "It is not necessary a bad thing." In an instant it seemed as though Bellatrix was going to drop the baby. She walked with firm steps to the chair in which her mother in law was sitting. "NOT A BAD THING. NOT A BAD THING?" She barely held the baby in one arm and her other hand slid into her pocked and in a second she pulled a brown thin wand. Her eyes seemed to be catching fire. "Bella STOP IT!" Her husband ran over to her and took her firmly by her wand-arm. Bellatrix's turned her head and looked at Rodolphus with big open, mad looking eyes. "You are going to let her get away saying those things? She should've been killed!"

A moment later a lot of things happened at once. Athèna stoop up very quickly with a worried look on her face and she walked over to the window, while on the other side of the room the fire of the big, open fireplace lid up green. A man walked out, a man with long blond hair and a furious look on his face. He was barely out of the fire place, when a woman followed him, the woman was also carrying a baby, she and her son both had light blond hair and the woman's face was wet from tears. The three newcomers hurried themselves to the other side of the room. "What are we going to do?" The man said in an ordering voice.

While Bellatrix was looking at the woman and her baby she cut herself loose from her husband. Rodolphus replied. "I don't know, I mean he must be out there somewhere." The man, named Lucius Malfoy shuttered. "That's not what I've heard." The only sound came from the baby in the woman's hands. Lucius continued. "Narcissa and I talked about it and we think it is best to flee!" A high, mean laugh escaped Bellatrix's mouth: "Coward! I will never flee, NEVER! Rodolphus and I will find him and we will kill that baby-boy!" Lucius shook his head. "It is over Bella, the Aurors will find us and they will take us to Azkaban!" Bellatrix pressed the baby tighter again her chest. "I will rather die in Azkaban then flee or betray my master!"

For the first time the blond woman, named Narcissa spoke. "We have Draco to think about, we are not going to Azkaban. We have to take care of him." Rodolphus walked silently to the window and sat down on the window-still. He looked at his wife and for one moment his eyes weakened. "What about Dana, Bella?" A crazy looking Bellatrix laughed in a surreal way. "It is not about Draco or Dana! It is not about us! It is not about Azkaban or death! It is about LOYALTY! This war will never be over and I will not even let my child live in a world that is not ruled by lord Voldemort!"

Narcissa shook her head and cupped with one hand the face of her little boy. One single tear streamed down her cheek. Athèna seemed suddenly awakened and she walked over to Bellatrix. "Give her to me, Bella." Bellatrix hesitated for a moment. She looked up at Athèna's face. "I am not going to kill her, don't worry." She smiled a little bit and it lid up her face. Lucius looked from his wife to Bella and his face stopped for a moment when he caught Bellatrix's eyes. He hesitated and then spoke. "Loyalty has to stop at one point; you can't let loyalty control your life." He walked over to her and took little Dana softly out of her arms. She shook her head and looked at Rodolphus. "We can start by getting some more information, capture somebody who is close to Dumbledore and find out as much as we can!" Her husband nodded, he understood. Lucius looked at the little girl and back to his wife. "We are not in; we are going to back-off!" Bellatrix smiled a little. "Fine be a coward. Be a traitor, he will punish you for this decision!" She took her baby back out of his hands and walked over to Athèna. "Take care for her until we come back, we have to take immediate action!" Athèna carefully took the baby back and Bellatrix hesitated for a moment, then she let her finger stroke the cheek of her little girl and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She turned around quickly and seemed embarrassed for showing her love. She walked over to Rodolphus. "I assume you are ready?" Then she turned her head to Narcissa. "I am ashamed of you! You are no sister of me."

Narcissa seemed unable to reply, she looked at her husband and he softly shook his head. He walked over to Bellatrix. "You cannot do this by yourself. You will never find him; just admit that it is over." Bellatrix looked at him with an intense glace. "Lucius, do you really assume that everybody is like you, I'm sure there are more people who are willing find him!" Lucius smiled a little bit and kept looking at her. "Well I think you are mistaken, I don't know if you know, but most death eaters are not the most noble or the bravest." But Bellatrix didn't even seem to listen; she walked over to her husband. "We will go to your brother and we will see from there." Rodolphus nodded again and he looked at the Malfoy's. "There is the fireplace; you will be back in your safe home in a second."

His laugh was slightly hysterical; he walked over to Bellatrix and waited until the Malfoy's walked slowly to the fireplace. Narcissa looked at her sister and threw with one hand some, what seemed like sand in the fireplace. The flames lid green immediately. "Just don't get caught bella." Where her last words while she stepped into the fireplace and said, in a loud voice. "HOME!" Her husband followed her, nodding, as in saying goodbye. Rodolphus smiled and looked at his wife. "Let us go then." She nodded, took his hand and together they apparated. In a instant everybody was gone and Athèna looked looked at the little girl in her arms. "All will be well, I swear, all will be well!"

CHAPTER 2 WILL FOLLOW - PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
